Our Song
|image = Taylor Swift - Our Song.png|album = Taylor Swift|released = August 22, 2007|recorded = 2006|genre = Country|length = 3:24|label = Big Machine Records|writer = Taylor Swift|producer = Nathan Chapman Chad Carlson|previous link = Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (lyrics)|previous name = Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"|current name = Our Song|next link = I%27m_Only_Me_When_I%27m_With_You_(lyrics)|next name = I'm Only Me When I'm with You|previous single = Teardrops on My Guitar.png|previous single link = Teardrops on My Guitar|previous single name = Teardrops on My Guitar|previous single year = 2007|current single = Taylor Swift - Our Song.png|current single name = Our Song|current single year = 2007|next single = Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.PNG|next single link = Picture to Burn|next single name = Picture to Burn|next single year = 2008}}Our Song is a country music song performed by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was written by Swift and produced by Nathan Chapman. It was released on September 9, 2007, by Big Machine Records as the third single from Swift's eponymous debut album, Taylor Swift (2006). Swift solely composed "Our Song" for the talent show of her freshman year in high school, about a boyfriend who she did not have a song with. It was included on Taylor Swift as she recalled its popularity with her classmates. The uptempo track is musically driven mainly by banjo and lyrically describes a young couple who use the events in their lives in place of a regular song. "Our Song" was met with great praise from contemporary critics, some who deemed it one of Swift's best singles, and commercial success. The song charted within the top 30 and top 20 on the Canadian Hot 100 and Billboard Hot 100, respectively. In the United States, it became Swift's first number one single on the Hot Country Songs Chart, maintaining the position for six consecutive weeks, and was certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). A music video accompanying "Our Song" was directed by Trey Fanjoy and features Swift performing in various settings, including a front porch. The video won both nominations for "Video of the Year" and "Female Video of the Year" at the 2008 CMT Music Awards. Swift has performed the song at an abundance of venues, some while supporting as the opening act for various country artists' concert tours. She also performed it as part of the Fearless Tour (2009–10), her first headlining tour. Chart performance On the week ending October 13, 2007, "Our Song" debuted at number eighty-six on the Billboard Hot 100. In the following week, the song ascended to number sixty-seven on the chart and, on the week ending January 19, 2008, reached its peak at number sixteen, became her second top twenty hits. "Our Song" spent a total of thirty-six weeks upon the Billboard Hot 100. The single was certified quadruple platinum in August 2014 by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). As of November 2014, "Our Song" has sold 3.2 million copies in the United States. On Billboard Hot Country Songs, it debuted at number fifty-five and charted at number six on the week ending December 15, 2007. In the succeeding week, the song jumped to number one on Billboard Hot Country Songs, becoming the largest leap the top position since Tim McGraw's "Just to See You Smile" in January 1998, which also ascended from number six to number one. The song's appearance at number one on Billboard Hot Country Songs also became Swift's first and made Swift, then 18, the youngest sole writer and singer of a number one country song. "Our Song" remained in the top position on Billboard Hot Country Songs for six consecutive weeks, marking Swift's best-charting single on the chart and the longest-running chart-topper there since Carrie Underwood's "Jesus, Take the Wheel" reigned for the same period in January 2006. "Our Song" charted on Hot Country Songs for a total of 24 weeks. It also peaked at number eighteen in Billboard Pop Songs and charted for fifteen weeks. "Our Song" also appeared in Canada. It debuted at number ninety-one and reached its peak at number thirty on its fifteenth week, becoming Swift's best-charting single from Taylor Swift in Canada. It was certified platinum by Music Canada for sales of 80,000 digital downloads.